The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Super Star’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif. during October 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Coreopsis cultivars having substantially continuous blooming throughout the summer, and mounded growth habits.
The new Coreopsis cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Coreopsis hybrid breeding selection coded 1473-03op-5op-1, not patented, characterized by its light yellow-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during May 2014 in a controlled environment in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2014 in Santa Paula, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.